Sequence Of Events
by AshGurl2897
Summary: Post Season 4: What if Rory hadn't had -ahem- with Dean. Oh and Jess shows up. RJ and LL
1. Default Chapter

"Lindsey and I aren't working out. I thought we would, but she's not--" He dropped the sentence there knowing she could figure out the point.  
  
"Me?" Rory's eyes widened and she looked straight at him not believing what he'd just said.  
  
"You were always, Rory."  
  
His tone was unmistakable; he was still in love with her. He stepped forward as she backed away. He followed as she finally stopped. He bent down to kiss her. It wasn't a normal kiss though; it was rough and fiery, unlike any she'd shared with Dean before. He pushed her forward and toppled onto her on the bed. Startled, her mind wandered and she was no longer in control of her body. He reached for the buttons on her camisole and undid them one by one and began kissing her neck. She breathed heavily, still in her trance and a blissful one at that. He sat up to unbutton his pants and she snapped back to reality. An expression of shock spread across her face and she squirmed out from under him.  
  
"Dean! No, this can't happen! What the hell do you think you're doing? You're married, and-not like this!"  
  
"Rory--wait!" He climbed off the bed as she clamored out the door buttoning her shirt. Rounding the corner she glanced forward to see none other than Jess Mariano. Dean ran out after her and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"How'd you get-" Rory asked the visitor.  
  
"The door--it was um--open but I can see that I was wrong to come back." He looked frightened and almost disgusted. The door opened again and Dean bolted out the back exit.  
  
"Rory, you'll never guess what happened and who is running around naked in the square." The former pair of lovers darted their attention to Lorelai.  
  
"This isn't what it looks like, Mom." Rory was almost in tears.  
  
"So you and Jess weren't having sex?" She shrieked.  
  
"No, Lorelai." Jess answered sure that Rory wouldn't.  
  
"Dean just --" Rory added.  
  
"So you and DEAN?!"  
  
"Well, yes but I stopped it before we did anything."  
  
"What were you thinking? He's a married man." Lorelai's head was spinning. She couldn't take this situation. She'd brought Rory up better than this. She grabbed her keys and ran out, slamming the door behind her.  
  
There was a long pause as Jess and Rory stood looking at each other, one on each end of the small hallway. Finally Rory spoke, as Jess had never been much of a conversation starter.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know. I know you through me out from your dorm, but I felt like I just couldn't leave without being sure I couldn't have you. Come with me?" He put his hand out in atypical Jess fashion. It was inviting, him standing there in front of her and at that moment her heart softened a little bit.  
  
"Jess, you ran out without even telling me! Then you show up, tell me you love me, run away, come back and ask me to go away with you?"  
  
"Doesn't sound so much different from what you did last summer does it?" Jess replied coolly putting his hands down.  
  
She'd left him hanging after kissing him before her trip to Washington. She felt even worse now. She'd done the same thing he had.  
  
"Well, right now, going away is looking like more and more of a possibility especially with this last chain of events you've witnessed today."  
  
"I'll be around, so when you decide you can find me." He almost smiled and walked out the door.  
  
Rory sighed, ran a hand through her hair, slid down the wall and sat on the floor. What just happened? Has she just almost had sex with Dean? Oh God, her mother! Then there was Jess. Deep down she knew she still loved him, but she couldn't always follow her feelings. Look where they'd gotten her today.  
  
-----------  
  
Lorelai drove the Jeep as fast as she could, up through the square and stopped abruptly in front of Luke's. The diner was dark but she put her hands up to the window and looked in anyway. Nobody was visible. She picked up a pebble from the ground, stepped back and threw it at his window. She did the same with another and another. Just as she was about to pitch another one he opened the window.  
  
"Lorelai, what's going on?"  
  
"I don't wanna--can I come in?" She sounded and looked like a sad puppy dog. How could he resist?  
  
"Yeah, just a second." He stomped down the stairs and opened the diner door.  
  
"What happened, Lorelai? He put his arm around her and she swung into a hug. He wrapped his other arm around her, protecting her, and she cried into his shoulder. 


	2. A Step In The Right Direction

"I'm so whipped." Jess muttered to himself, sitting in the back corner of the Stars Hollow Bookstore. He leafed through a copy of Catcher in the Rye, attempting to distract himself.  
  
In many ways he was like Holden Caulfield, a young rebellious youth; a bit jaded and confused, unworried about how anyone thought of him. But there was one difference between them and that was women. While Holden had not spent much time around them, Jess had. He lived for them, but he'd never been so stuck on one as he had been on Rory. He couldn't believe he was really sitting here mopping about a girl. This was not the Holden Caulfield thing to do, but he did it anyway. Was he insane? Had he seriously proposed living with her in New York? She'd never go away with him. Was she back with Dean again? Didn't know, but he had asked her to go and damned if he didn't still want to. He sighed, shut the book and placed it back on the shelf. The bell that hanged from the front door jingled as he left.  
  
----------  
  
Lorelai awoke that morning in Luke's arms, fully clothed of course. They'd fallen asleep after several hours of talking about last night's "situation."  
  
"Hey." She smiled as he stroked her face and brushed a hair into place.  
  
"Hi. I'm glad you're here."  
  
"So am I. I can finally act normal around you." She answered.  
  
"You haven't been normal?"  
  
"I've been in flirt mode and now that we both agree, I can be in love mode." She smiled and poked at his chest playfully.  
  
"Oh, okay." He agreed.  
  
"Thanks for always being there for me, Luke."  
  
"It's what I do," He smiled. "Want some breakfast?"  
  
"Of course," She replied and he kissed her softly before going downstairs. She followed a few minutes later after fixing her hair.  
  
"We need to talk!" Rory bombarded her mother as soon as she entered the diner.  
  
"I know." Lorelai nodded.  
  
"I didn't do anything with Dean. I wouldn't. I know better than that. Remember? I'm your good daughter?"  
  
"What about Jess? Why was he there?" She looked at Luke who gave no response.  
  
"He wanted me to reconsider our relationship."  
  
"And....?"  
  
"I've done some soul searching and I've forgiven him for running out, but I don't know."  
  
"I'm sorry, Rory. I should have more trust in you but Dean was a close call and Jess is basically a jerk. Don't go back to him, trust me, you'll regret it. I know these things."  
  
"Mom, you don't know. You don't understand at all, you don't understand about Jess and me, or Dean and me. Stop making, or trying to make me make all your decisions for my life." She ran out of the diner almost crying and half way down the block her face was wet.  
  
"So, Jess is back in town?" Luke sat down, placed a plate in front of her and squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
----------  
  
Rory ran down the street, tears streaming. OOF! She looked up and realized she'd run into Dean.  
  
"Rory, no, wait!" He yelled as she sidestepped him and ran on.  
  
"No! There's nothing to talk about Dean. You're wrong about us and I never want to see you again! Go back to Lindsey." She turned back around, jogged back to the Gilmore house and collapsed on the sofa. Lorelai did not come home that night.  
  
----------  
  
Day after day, Jess sat in the back bookstore corner. He'd read Pride and Prejudice, Old Man and The Sea, Tuesday's with Morrie, To Kill a Mockingbird, and 1984 since he'd been there.  
  
He'd told Rory he'd be around a few days, but that time was almost up and she'd never found him.  
  
Today he was reading The Great Escape, which was an all right book, not the best he'd ever read, but it was okay. As his eyes scanned the middle of page 87 the bell above the door rang and he heard footsteps nearing, probably Kirk again, shelving new books as he had been all week. At the end of page 87 he looked up.  
  
"I knew you'd be here...ah...hey." Rory waved a little. She looked understated but beautiful. Her hair was a little different than usual and she had a pink top that matched her lipstick, and she had a wonderfully subtle scent that made Jess go wild.  
  
"I guess you know me too well." He quipped. 


	3. Secrets

"Actually I'm really just that intuitive. You're pretty secretive, I feel like I don't know half of what I should about you, being that we were so close." She sat down on the carpeted floor in front of him and crossed her legs.

"So…" He folded his arms and leaned back on a bookshelf looking straight at her.

"Well, there's this guy you see and he wants me to do something really daring, but I don't do things with people who I don't know really, really well. I'd have to know a few of his deepest, darkest secrets before I could do what he wants." She smiled at her coyness.

"It's funny that I happen to know him pretty well so maybe I can help you out with that."

"Oh yeah?" She stifled a giggle.

"For example, when he was six…he is ashamed to talk about this, but he wore Superman pajamas. Despite what many people may think, he's never actually made love to a woman he cared a whit about and until he stopped last year, he'd smoked for a total of 4 years." He admitted. They sat there in silence a minute and he looked straight at her, admiring all her delicate features. "And I'm insanely in love with you." He added smoothly.

He dropped his arms and rocked forward, pressing a palm to her cheek and parting her lips with his. She sat very still, almost out of practice with Jess, like it was different or something. Nonetheless, he continued and she closed her eyes and melted. He kissed her top lip, then her bottom lip softly and pulled back to see her sitting there, eyes closed.

Her eyelids fluttered open and a wide grin spread across her face. "That last one wasn't much of a secret."

"Still…" He replied shrugging. "Do you think you've humiliated him enough yet, or do you still require more embarrassing secrets?"

"I think I know enough for now."

"So, will you come with me?" He asked cutting the pretenses. He desperately hoped that she'd say yes.

"You know I've always loved New York, so different from where I grew up, from everything that I've ever known. I can't wait." She finally answered. Jess was overjoyed and relieved and felt like dancing for joy. It was actually an awkward feeling because he had no idea how to express it and still keep a smidgen of his reputation in tact. Thankfully she advanced first, threading her fingers into his. With her free hand, she picked up The Great Escape.

"Is it any good?" She glanced at the back cover.

"You like gritty, real life war stories?" He ran his thumb across her hand.

"I don't know, let's find out." She scooted over beside him and opened it to the page that he'd left dog-eared. Cautiously, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they began to read.

"So you didn't know he was here?" She asked enjoying a bit of pancake.

"No, I didn't." Luke replied matter-of-factly getting up to fill his coffee and a few customers, Lane had most of them though.

"Is there a special ingredient in these pancakes, something that makes them extra sweet and fluffy just for me?" She swooned. He eyed her and laughed.

"Yeah, it's extra milk. Big family secret, very hush, hush."

"Oh, it's good." She mouthed and winked. He rejoined her at the table and they finished their breakfasts in light conversation.

"How's business at The Dragonfly?" He asked as he folded his napkin.

"Good, actually I should probably head over there right now." She looked around to see that no one was watching and quickly kissed him. "I'll see you later, thanks for breakfast."

"Bye, Lorelai." He waved and cleaned up the plates. Lane rounded the corner out of the kitchen.

"What's with the special attention? I mean I know you're totally crazy for Lorelai but…" She noticed his expression. "Am I putting my job at risk by continuing this conversation?" She asked. He nodded. She repeated the motion in understanding. Luke returned to running his diner.

"When do you wanna leave?" Jess asked as they walked to the Gilmore house.

"As soon as I'm packed," She answered climbing the final step.

"What about your mother? Or school? This is so not you, Rory."

"Well, a year in college has that affect on a girl."

"It's just surprising." He replied. "Tomorrow then?"

"Yep, see you then." She grabbed the knob and shut the door behind her. Leaning her head against the glass pane on the wooden front door, she let out a sigh of both happiness and nervousness. One part of her was excited that she was back together with Jess, but the other part of her thought that he was right. Maybe she was rushing into this, being to spontaneous. Nothing was ever crystal clear, at least she figured so she made the journey back to her room and began packing trying to think more about how exciting New York would be, than the fact that she was committing to being with Jess.


	4. Doubting The Future

She struggled with her keys in the door and thrust it open upon success. Her arms were full with grocery bags and she placed them on the island which sat in the middle of the petite kitchen. She also dropped her application to NYU which she'd picked up while she was out.

The apartment was still a work in progress. There were some lingering boxes, not everything was in the right place and there was furniture to be purchased. Massive amounts of furniture which needless to say, they didn't have the money for at the moment. As she began to put away the shopping, she thought again about what she was getting herself into. Basically she'd run away from her mother; the woman who had raised her even though she was an accident. She'd spit in her face, told her off, and ran away with the boyfriend she'd never approve of. What was happening to her?

This was a-typical behavior for her, but she'd changed a lot in the last year. College had showed her truly how naïve she was about the world and thoroughly disillusioned her. Life outside of Stars Hollow was rough and tumble and it took her a long time to realize that. So, she'd given in to her feelings in a possibly foolish decision, she'd agreed to move to New York with Jess. She'd completely uprooted her life to the dismay of her whole family, and now here she stood putting away cans of chili in a hole-in-the-wall apartment. Not exactly the image she'd had when she pictured moving to New York with her on-again, off-again boyfriend.

She'd made that decision and there wasn't really any way to go back. She picked up her NYU application again, scrounged around in a smaller box for a pen, pulled the clear covering of the cheap sofa they'd purchased with Jess's Wal-Mart money and began to fill it out. She almost wrote the wrong address when she got to that portion of the application, it was such a habit. She had at first thought that going to NYU would be a huge step down compared to Yale, but now she tried to look at it as a new experience at a more culturally diverse and interesting place. A step out of the ordinary, just like these past weeks had been.

The doorknob turned and Jess entered the room. After a long day at the construction site he wasn't in the best of moods and Rory knew that. She always tried to cheer him up. He'd taken the job because it was the best pay he could find. It was actually a decent amount and the hours weren't the worst they could have been. She'd taken a job at the closest bookstore. It was lower paying, but it was enough and she enjoyed it. She glanced at her watch, only six o'clock. Jess was early today.

"Hey, how was work?" She asked looking up at him.

"Not great but I'm glad to be home," He sat down on the couch next to her, still in awe that they were actually here, "You?" he asked.

"I did a lot of strenuous book lifting today. You wouldn't believe how much unabridged dictionaries weigh these days. Definitely not the way they used to make them." She smiled. Thankfully they still had humor. He smiled too and leaned over to kiss her.

"What the application for?" He asked getting up to check out the previously bare cupboards.

"NYU, I've decided that I'm gonna see about going part time. I'll take out a few loans, nothing major."

"Are we--ah--you, gonna be able to afford it?" He hesitated at calling them we as if they were married and financially dependent upon each other, even though in truth they kind of were.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too big a deal. It's not that expensive for what I want and loans are not due till after I'm done for the most part. Plus I can still keep my job." She searched his face for approval as she approached him.

"Sounds great--so what's for supper, dear?" He asked hungrily.

"Spaghetti, made Mariano style, just the way you showed me." She replied pressing herself against him.

"That's good, because I'm hungry." He smiled and placed another kiss on her delicate lips. Then another, then another and yet another until they finally stopped in a fluster.

"Jess--do you really think this--" She stopped when she got the look.

"Rory, don't worry about it, okay? Just stop. Everything will be fine. Not everything has to be planned. Sometimes impulses and feelings turn out right. My life and the fact that I am here are walking testimonies to that fact. Don't overanalyze or you'll end up like your mother." He wasn't mad just annoyed at her asking that same question again. They'd been over it so many times. "It's not like me to be the sweet, protective, loving husband kind of guy, but I'm trying here. It's a departure for both of us."

"Husband?" She repeated.

"I said that KIND of guy." He restated.

"Well, I guess I should get dinner started." She sighed and began searching the kitchen for the various ingredients.

"Have I told you lately how much I am in love with you?" He asked.

"Yes, I believe a few times." She laughed.

"Even if you do worry too much, nothing has changed. I still want to be here with you." She blushed and a 100 % genuine smile spread across her face. She'd been down in the dumps lately and it felt good to seriously smile. From then on she resolved to not worry, and just let life go.

"Three years ago I thought you were a total screw up, the bad boy who'd never amount to anything. Now look where you are? I've trained you well, haven't I?" She smiled again at her own wit.

"What can I say, I fell victim to your feminine whiles." He joked actually smiling himself, something he rarely did. "Now, come on woman make me some spaghetti."

"One spaghetti Mariano, coming right up."


	5. Discomfort

"I think you'll find that one to be quite enjoyable. Thanks for stopping!" Rory smiled handing the customer his purchase. It was a Tuesday. Tuesday's were always slow. She sat there for a few minutes, content to wait for the next customer but soon got bored with it. She glanced at her NYU admission info but she'd looked at it so much already that it was a bore at the moment. She decided to actually be productive and get some work done so she went back into the stock room to see what books needed shelving.

She'd not been back there more than five minutes when the bell above the door rang. She could hear it, not terribly well, but good enough. The customer took a few steps and she knew they were looking for something.

"Can I help you?" She asked loudly.

"Ah, yes actually. I'm looking for a book that a friend suggested to me. The title is something like The DaVinci Clue, or The DaVinci Case. Do you know what book I am speaking of?" The man replied.

"Yeah, it's actually The DaVinci Code. Very popular, it should be over on the right wall shelf; sorted under B for Brown." She yelled back picking up a stack of books. She'd only directed ten other people to that same book in the last two weeks.

"Ah, so it is. Thank you. I'd like to purchase it." He replied after a minute or so of searching.

"Okay, I'll be right out." She emerged carrying a pile of books so high it covered her face and her line of sight. She had to walk sideways to see where she was going. She set down the books and without paying too much attention to the customer, scanned the barcode on the book. "You're total is eighteen dollars and ninety-five cents." She remarked upon the computers response.

"Rory?" There was no mistaking that voice. She hadn't heard it in full clarity while she was in the stockroom but now there was no doubt in her mind. She took a deep breath in and looked up.

"Grandpa!" She exclaimed.

"Rory, what on earth are you doing here in New York City."

"I could ask you the same question."

"Well, of course you could and I would tell you I'm here on business." He replied.

"Didn't Mom tell you? She must have."

"Tell me what?" Richard looked genuinely confused.

"I moved out here. I quit Yale and I'm starting at NYU this year. Oh, and I'm living with my boyfriend, Jess from a few years back." The last part she muttered softly.

A mixture of shock and disappointment spread prudently across Richard Gilmore's wrinkled face. "Well, I must say. You're choices of late surprise me, and so does your mother's disregard for letting us in on apparently public knowledge. You said eighteen-ninety-five? Here." He handed her a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"It's not as if my mother and I are on speaking terms, she probably doesn't exactly want to tell the whole world." Rory retorted handing him his book in a bag.

"That is no excuse. Rory, I'd personally like to tell you how much I have distaste for drifters and those people of that sort. Running away from your perfectly good life at Yale for some boy and a bookstore job that pays all of five-dollars and hour? Not something any Gilmore has ever done before." _Here comes the guilt trip_, she thought_._ "But I'm actually kind of proud of you for being adventurous and getting out of Stars Hollow." His tone completely changed at that moment.

"Thanks, I guess." She smiled a little.

"Well, I better get back to my work. Thanks for the book. Give us a call would you?" He replied before he left.

"Sure." She sighed heavily as soon as he left. "Wow!" She said out loud.

----------------

"Seriously Lou, I don't think you understand here. This is not the way I work. Let me do my own thing. Give me some plans and let me do it. Okay? I am not a happy team work kind of guy, got it?" Jess had quite possibly overstepped his bounds and was yelling at his boss.

"Fine, I get it Jess. I have some new plans for you, okay?" He took a blank piece of paper out of his printer which sat in the dingy on-site office and sketched a drawing with his pen and handed it to him. Jess glanced at it. It was a picture of a scruffy haired stick figure on the opposite side of a door. In big bold letters it read, "You're fired."

Jess was furious. He crumpled it up into a ball and threw it as hard as he could at Lou. "You can't fire me, I QUIT!" He said throwing his hard hat on the table and slamming the door on the way out.

----------------

Rory was starting to get worried. She stood over the stove, sautéing the onions for the dinner that night, but as she glanced at her watch time after time she wondered where Jess was. He was usually home by now. It was 7:15, then 7:30, then 7:55. He was never this late.

She picked up the phone and dialed. The phone on the other end rang, and rang again. "Hello, Gilmore's." The perky woman on the other end of the phone answered. Rory quickly pressed the talk button on the phone. That was the fourth time she'd tried to call her mother since she'd moved. She'd just never had the courage to talk to her.

She sighed and went back to stirring the onions. A good song came on the radio and she ordinarily would have begun dancing and singing but she wasn't exactly in that kind of mood.

----------------

It was dark out and Jess wandered his was through the streets of New York. It wasn't a good idea to be here this late, he knew that. But it also wasn't a good idea to be half-drunk like he was either. It didn't matter. He did it anyway. Up ahead he saw the building which contained his apartment--their apartment. His heart sank again. He couldn't go in there. He'd just lost his job letting his temper flare up. He was supposed to worry about two people now, but he was just concerned with himself.

Lorelai was right. What a screw up! She'd always said; so had everyone else. Maybe they were right. That's all he'd ever be. He trudged up the stairs and touched the door knob, loosely turning it.

----------------

Rory ran to him as soon as she saw him. Almost in tears with worry she embraced him. "What's going on, I was so worried." She asked. Then she smelled the liquor on him. "Have you been drinking?"

"Rory, I screwed up okay; again."

"What? What'd you do?" She asked leading him over to the couch.

"I got fired, or I quit. Well, one of the two. The point is we're screwed." He looked so angry yet so sad at the same time.

"Jess," She snapped out or reflex but realized it was not the solution for this situation. "You didn't like that job anyway, did you?" She asked.

"No, that's why I got fired." He replied sarcastically sobering up a bit.

"Well, then forget about it. You can get another job. Something maybe that you actually care about." She smiled and touched his hand in reassurance. They'd completely switched roles now. She was telling HIM everything would be all right, not him telling HER. "Now I made dinner so I want you to sit down, relax and watch the news while you eat. Okay?" She grabbed a warm plate from the counter and handed it to him. He took it and looked at her now through less drunken eyes. She really was loyal and strong willed. He'd always loved that about her. She sunk down in the chair next to him as they watched local news. "You know what I heard today? Well actually I read it today in the most reputable magazine in the world. I read that Martha Stewart had a robot made for her so she didn't have to go to jail."

"Reputable magazine, huh?" He shot back actually laughing a bit.

"Oh yeah, I get all my information from the National Enquirer. Never all dull issue of that publication. So trustworthy too, bringing me quality trash for ever so many years." She giggled and then there was silence. "Oh, turn it up! Human interest story---oh cute! That dog is having puppies." She was amused by the smallest things, just like her mother. They stayed up and watched Leno and Conan O'Brien, even a bit of Letterman between commercials but by 12:20 Rory had fallen asleep with her head resting on his lap. He brushed his hand across her hair and she breathed in. He pressed the power button on the remote and leaned his head back and waited and see what tomorrow had in store.


	6. Turning The Page

Jess awoke the next morning, refreshed and hoping he could find himself a new job. Rory was still there, asleep on his lap. She stirred.

"Good morning." Jess said stroking her hair. She sat up and rubbed her eyes a bit.

"Did we sleep here all night? Why didn't you wake me up so we could sleep in an actual bed?"

"You looked so peaceful, it wasn't a big deal. I lost feeling in my legs at about 3am, but you knowI just fell asleep again anyway so it was fine." He struggled to get up, his legs tingled. Rory was in the kitchen already, brewing some coffee. It was Saturday, and the third one of the month, her day off. "Why don't we go out a grab a cup of coffee instead of that instant junk? It'll be fun."

"Okay, let me just go take a shower quick and change." It was a windy early autumn day outside. She washed herself off and found a warm shirt and her coat and scarf and returned to the living room where Jesswho had showered in the time it took her to dresswas waiting for her. She kissed him and noticed that he tasted like donuts and the cigarette he smoked last night. She was used to that, it had become sort of endearing. They headed out the door, aware that they are going to pretend there aren't worries in their hearts.

* * *

They spent the day window shopping in downtown Manhattan. It had been a long time since they had spent a whole day together with no agenda. She squeezed his hand gently as they strolled. "Look at that necklace!" Rory exclaimed stopping to look at the window of a Jewelry store. "It's so pretty, isn't it?" Jess nodded. She glanced over at the engagement rings, just for a moment. She tried not to make it obvious but he saw it.

He made a promise to himself that moment that one of those rings would adorn her finger someday. He took another sip of his coffee and they continued shopping.

* * *

The two of them sat adjacent to each other on the couch. Rory, stylish glasses covering her eyes, was reading out of a large textbook. Jess was looking at the employment section of the paper. He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, or what he would find but the point was that he was looking. He noticed an ad from the paper itself. They were looking for a new film critic to write for their small section on mid-town Manhattan arts and culture. He circled it and kept scanning. Several other construction jobs came up, he circled those too.

"Find anything?" She looked up and smiled hopefully.

"Yeah, actually a few things." He replied.

"That's amazing. What did you find?" She became interested, moving closer to him.

"Just a few possibilities, I'd rather not jinx it by telling you." He put a kiss on her lips.

"Okay." She smiled.

* * *

Jess had been to the two construction sites and not been bold enough to go in. He hated construction. He really didn't want to do it. So now, he pulled open the door to the Manhattan Times and strode with a little confidence toward the first woman behind a desk he saw. She directed him to the Arts and Culture editor upstairs and two doors to the left and there he stood knocking now. 

"Come in." A voice from inside the door replied.

"Hi. I'm Jess Mariano and I am here to inquire about the critic's position that you placed an ad for here." He pointed to the paper he held in his hand. With his other hand he shook the editors' hand. The nameplate which sat on the edge of her desk read plate read Marilyn Frost. She was a pretty woman, blonde, late 30's.

"Mariano, that's a nice name. Especially for someone who wants to be a critic. Really has a bit of jazz to it. What kind of experience do you have?" She asked sitting back down and taking a sip of her Dasani water.

"Well, none in the profession, really. I've watched movies and loved talking about them for most of my life though. I just moved here four months ago, I haven't had a real steady job and this one seems like something I'd love to do."

"Where did you move from?" She asked.

"Stars Hollow, Connecticut." He replied. "But I am originally from New York. I was just in Stars Hollow the last few years because of some family issues. I am back to stay now though."

"Wow, that's quite a story. I like you Jess. I'd like to give you the job. You seem like a young talent who has seen and experienced a lot for someone his age. You start tomorrow. You have basically a hole in the wall office down the hall, not much else. Pay is by review, 250-350 per review. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah, sounds great." He tried his best again to express happiness. It was not a normal emotion for him. He shook her hand and left.

* * *

Rory yawned, finishing a book for her literature appreciation class. The nice thing about working at a bookstore was that she could just take them off the shelf and read them and not have to worry about the expense of buying all these books. There was no one in the store so she had been mumbling notes to herself and almost falling asleep. The last few nights had been long as she had been up studying for a few harder tests she had coming up.

Jess bolted through the door. "Rory, guess what?" He stopped in front of her raise platform counter.

"What?" She looked up beaming.

"I got a job. A job I like!" He smiled back.

"That's amazing!" She ran down off her platform and around to him in the front. He picked her up and swung her around. "What is it?" She asked as he put her down.

"Arts and Culture critic for the Manhattan Times"

"Wow. That's amazing Jess. Does that mean we get to see shows and movies for free all the time?"

"Maybe, I suppose, yeah." He kissed her.

"I'm so glad you found something you are gonna enjoy." She kissed him again. _Maybe things are changing for us, _Rory thought. _Maybe, things will start to work out like they should. _"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She asked getting very close to his face and looking straight into his eyes. He looked back, nodded and smiled. Then they kissed again. "Let's celebrate!" She added.

"Yeah," he replied. "Dinner at our favorite restaurant?"

"Gino's?" She asked.

"Yeah" he responded.

"Sounds marvelous Jess."

"I know, Rory." He smiled as she ran back up to her desk to collect her things. _I'm so glad that I got this. Things are finally looking up,_ he thought. _Maybe they will be the way they were supposed to be now. _He smiled as it dawned on him just how happy he was now. He had a job, he was in New York and he had Rory. What could go wrong  
now? _Nothing,_ he decided.

* * *


	7. The Fine Line Between Temptation and Off...

* * *

author's note 

If there is one thing that makes me want to write, it's people who are reading. As a writer, I write for myself but it's nice to have an audience. I hadn't written a word of this for months until music4mysoul showed an interest recently. I think you may be the only one reading write now but I just wanted to thank you for inspiring me to write again. :)

end

* * *

The theater lights came up and the clapping continued. Rory and Jess made their way out of the room as fast as possible.

"Why did we clap after that?" Rory muttered under her breath with a bit of sarcasm.

"I'm not exactly sure. We were being polite I guess." Jess replied, grabbing her hand as they walked down the sidewalk.

"That was probably the worst show I have ever had the opportunity to suffer through." He twirled her around. "I loved it." She smiled.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." He replied. "That was the point."

"Hey, I need to pick up some milk in here." She pointed to a small corner convenience store. "You know what we should do? We should grab some Tai food and watch movies all night!" She was very excited.

He glanced at his watch; it was nearly 10:30.

"I'd love to but, aww, screw it. Do you have Willy Wonka at home or do we need to rent it?"

Rory continued stuffing random junk food into the basket next to her milk. "I've got it. I needed to have my own copy when I moved out. Mom bought me one and like four for her so she wouldn't lose them." She smiled and put the items down on the counter.

* * *

"I love those damned Oompa Loompas. They are so adorable!" Rory laughed really sharply a few times. She was at the point where you'd think she was drunk or high if you didn't know she was Rory. Things she said didn't make much sense anymore. As the credits rolled she nestled into him as he put his arm around her shoulder. She was still laughing.

"Yeah, they are pretty crazy." He replied sarcastically. She was hilarious this way. "Rory?" He asked.

"Hmmm," she murmured obviously almost asleep.

"Nothing." He replied. He picked her up and dropped her into bed, covering her with the sheets and blanket. He stood there a moment looking at her and smoothed down her hair.

He returned to the living room, turned the T.V. off and started to write the review for the show they had just seen.

* * *

"Loved the review, Jess" Marilyn noted as she met him at the coffee maker. "Very real, honest and edgy," She replied.

"Thank you." He managed a small smile, and then he yawned.

"Late night?" She asked.

"Show got done at ten, and my girlfriend wanted to watch her favorite movie and eat Tai food till all hours of the night. I didn't sleep at all. How could I say no?"

"You have a girlfriend? I didn't know that about you. How long?"

"On and off again for three years. The last four months have been steady though."

"Wait, you just moved her four months ago. Did she move with you? She lives with you?"

"Yeah."

"Pretty serious, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. I chased her for so long. Never really thought I'd get her. Gotta hold on now."

"What's she like?" Marilyn asked sipping her black coffee.

"Classic pretty, brunette, funny, smart."

"Sounds nice," she smiled and walked away.

He wasn't sure but he thought she might have had a thing for him. She was nice. He hoped he hadn't hurt her or something.

* * *

"Professor Jenkins? You wanted to see me?" Rory asked.

"Yes. I just wanted to hand this to you in private. You did an excellent job on this paper. Stand up ideas and opinions, really."

"Thanks." She smiled, grabbed her paper and headed for the door.

"Rory?" She turned around. "The school is sending me on this writer's trip or conference thing this weekend. I'd love it if you'd join me." He smiled.

"Well, that sounds fun but my boyfriend and I are going to a few shows this weekend."

"Boyfriend?" He seemed surprised.

"Yeah, Jess Mariano. He writes for the Manhattan times."

"Really? I've read his reviews. I generally agree. Very good stuff."

"Thanks for the paper." She replied shutting the door and leaning against it. _'Was he hitting on me?'_ She wondered. Professor Jenkins was quite attractive. She was flattered but he was her professor and she had Jess.

* * *

"My professor asked me out today!" Rory blurted as she twirled her spaghetti around her fork.

"What?"

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Just thought I should be honest."

"It's not like you did anything, did you?"

"No. I just felt like I should tell you. Honesty is my favorite new policy." She smiled.

"My boss kinda seemed like she was interested in me today. As long as we were being honest," He replied.

"Anything else you'd like to say?" She asked.

"I never once thought about taking her up on her offers, however subtle they were. I'm so glad you decided to come live with me."

"Me too," She agreed. "It's been an awesome adventure, so not typical for me." She smiled. They continued eating their spaghetti and listening to NPR.

* * *

author's note

I wrote so much at work tonight. I wrote another whole chapter so that will be up soon. I was gonna get it up tonight but other things got in the way and it's 1am here, so I am going to bed.

end

* * *


	8. Reconciling, a decent proposal

"Lorelai Gilmore!" Rory cringed. She knew that voice all too well.

"Mom? How the heck did you get into my apartment? Wait, better question. How did you find my apartment at all?" She pulled her key out of the door. Her mother was arranged comfortably on the living room set.

"Honey, mothers are omniscient besides it's not like I didn't know who you were with. I do talk to my father occasionally, ya know?" Her mother smirked.

"What do you want?" Rory asked, juggling books.

"That's a good question." She paused. "In the five months you've been gone without telling me where you were I've gone through such a range of emotions. I don't know whether to be mad at you or happy to see you. Rory, you never did even call."

"I tried." She sighed. "I called so many times. I just always hung up before you answered, or when I heard your voice. I was afraid of what you'd say to me. I'm not sixteen anymore, Mom. This is how I want my life to be."

"I understand that. I'm not gonna try and change your life. This isn't what I pictured for you, but that doesn't matter. It doesn't mean I don't love you. I want to talk to you, believe me." She managed a small smile.

"I want to talk to you too, Mom. Maybe I went about it all wrong, but I had to do this, what I felt was right. I'm happy here now. Can you be happy for me?"

"That's all I ever wanted for you. I'm sorry if I smothered you, really. I want to hear all about your life in the last five months. Will you tell me?"

"What do you want to know?" She asked, dropping her bags and sitting down next to her mother.

* * *

"I hope Lorelai is doing all right in New York. She really needs to figure things out with Rory." Luke lamented, wiping off the counter.

"She's not the best driver ever. New York might be a bit confusing. I hope she talks to Rory though. I'd love to hear from her." Lane replied.

"Me too," Luke agreed. Kirk entered. "What is it today, Kirk?" What do you want to eat? And before you start babbling let me make it clear that I don't want to know what your latest hair-brained antics are."

"A marble rye roast beef sandwich with French fries. And are you sure?" Kirk asked.

"Quite." Luke nodded.

"Pigeon Farming"

"What?" Luke stood their simply looking confused.

"Pigeon Farming," Kirk repeated in a sharper tone.

"Good lord! I told you not to tell me!" Luke threw his hands up in protest and went into the back.

* * *

"Promise me you'll call me when something new and interesting happens?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I will." Rory replied.

"NYU, gee golly miss molly. Who would have thought? Call me or come for a visit." Lorelai prodded again.

"I promise." She repeated. She waved as her mother left. Rory looked over to the counter. Her cell was on silent and she had missed a call. It wasn't a number she knew. She had a message. It was from Jess.

"Meet me at Giorgio's at 8:15."

That was it. He must have been having a late night at the office. Giorgio's was nice, so she got into her closet and found a nice, simple black skirt and a pretty pink camisole. She showered and dressed. It was 7:50 so she picked up her purse and headed out the door. It would take her almost twenty minutes to take the subway and walk the few extra blocks.

* * *

It was a touch chilly out but not in a bad way. It was crisp and lovely. She'd grown to love the hustle and bustle, smell and noises of cabs honking and people playing music on corners. It was so different from Stars Hollow but she had begun to love it.

She opened the restaurant door and approached the server. She told him she was meeting someone. He nodded. She knew where he'd be, their usual table, of course. The one in the corner by the window, but to her surprise the table was empty.

Her vision went out, someone was covering her eyes.

"Thought you had me all figured out, didn't you?" His voice was obvious.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Keep your eyes closed," he continued. He took her hand and led her, what seemed to be a fair distance. "Okay, go ahead. Open your eyes." He had led her to a secluded room. There was a small table, simply covered in the center of the room. There was a baby grand piano and a pianist too."

"Jess, what is this all about?" She was pleasantly speechless.

"Nothing, dance with me?" He asked putting out his hand.

This was all so surreal to her but she took it and closed her eyes as the pianist began to play. She breathed heavily, taking it all in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her head to his shoulder. It was the most comfortable she'd been in a long time.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. It tickled. He kissed her earlobe gently and then her neck in pecks all the way down. He spun her and pulled her back in close for a few more minutes. As the song gently stopped they both knew it was time to sit.

Candles lit the table and a waiter appeared from nowhere with two plates filled with delicious food. Rory sipped her wine, so did Jess.

"Jess, I don't know what to say. This is all so wonderful and different."

"You make me feel different, Rory. I am not the suave, romantic gesture guy. I'm the rebel. The guy who rides a motorcycle and wears a leather jacket or at least I thought I was."

"I changed you?"

"You cracked my shell."

"I found the squishy inside?" She smiled.

"That's it, the marshmallow crème." Rory giggled. "Rory, I saw you looking at these a few months ago when we went shopping. I promised myself I would make enough money to buy one for you some time. It only took a few months. I picked one that reminded me the most of you." He handed her the small velvet box.

She opened it revealing a beautiful princess cut diamond ring. It wasn't to gaudy, but not plain either. It was the one she had loved.

"Does this mean," she asked.

"Will you marry me?" He asked now, holding her other hand.

"Jess," she cooed. All sorts of thoughts flashed through her head. Could she really marry him? It seemed so preposterous, like he would never want to get married, but here he was. She hadn't been happier in her life.

His eyes searched hers for an answer in the pause.

"Yes, I mean, of course." She smiled taking the ring out of the box.

"You have no idea," he stopped. It didn't need to be said. He pressed it to her finger, and leaned across the table to kiss her.

"Who would have thought?" She asked. "I love my life." She smiled.

"So do I. Future Mrs. Mariano. Rory Mariano." He experimented with it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jess Mariano."

* * *

"She's doing really well, Luke." Lorelai kissed him in greeting.

"She's with Jess?"

"Yeah, he's so different from before. At least from what she told me."

"Rory domesticated him?" Luke laughed.

"Woof!" She replied.

"Do you want anything?" He asked as he put the last chair up and locked the door.

"Just a cup of coffee, and you." She caught him by the hand and kissed him deeply.

He playfully sat her up on the diner counter and continued kissing her. She flipped his hat off and ran her fingers through his hair. Life was good again.


	9. The More Things Change, The More They St...

A/N: I went to work again today and I can always write at work. So you are lucky, here is another chapter. I have to admit that I borrowed a bit of the plotline from "Fever Pitch" which I saw this weekend. Very good movie by the way, those who have seen it will know which part. Enjoy.

* * *

"You wanted me to call you when something new happened, right mom?"

"Of course, I just didn't expect it so soon. What's up? It must be big." Lorelai replied.

"Jess and I," she paused. "Jess proposed last night, Mom." Her voice was monotone, allowing Lorelai to make her own reaction, non-biased.

"Oh, Rory, that's amazing! Well, what did you say?" She was excited but she didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Well, I thought about it, and I said yes. I know you never liked him all that much but he's," she paused again. "He makes me happy."

"I'm happy for you. I'm not trying to spoil this for you, but he doesn't have the best track record for staying around. What makes you think this time will be different?"

"MOM!"

"Just want you to think about it." She replied.

"I've thought about that, okay? I can't be sure it'll be different, but it's who he is. I love him, Mom and I'm willing to chance it even if I have to fight him back. I think he's changed though, I really do."

"Well, then you do have that level head I gave you. Good. Say, do you wanna visit for dinner or something? Luke and I would love to see you both again."

"Yeah, I miss Stars Hollow a little. Sure, when?" Rory asked.

"How does Thursday sound? You have classes Friday?"

"Thursday should be fine. I only have one class but I can blow it off to spend sometime back at the hometown with my mommy."

"Fabulous! I'll see you then." She hung up. Lorelai's expression dropped from happiness to confusion. It was the sixth day. She shut of the light and closed the bathroom door at Luke's apartment. He was downstairs now, she could smell the coffee.

* * *

"How was your day?" Rory asked kissing him and playing with the diamond on her finger.

"Good, you?" His answer was typical.

"I sold a few books, nothing major though. Want some dinner?" She gestured. "I made Penne with artichoke and feta sauce."

"Your specialty, what's the occasion?"

"Dinner on Thursday with my Mom and Luke, I figured I should make it up to you in advance." She laughed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"You know me too, well." He replied.

* * *

"Luke, can we talk?" Lorelai asked crashing through the diner door at peak meal time.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" He asked giving Lane a nod and bringing Lorelai into the back and shoving his hands into his pockets.

His rugged face was solid. She really loved him, yet she had no idea how he would take this.

"What's up?" He asked eyes searching her worried but beautiful face.

"I'm late." She finally burst out.

* * *

"Lane, make sure you clean up that counter over there." He pointed as he ran out the door. She thought it unusual that he'd leave her alone during the dinner rush. As he disappeared around the corner, she started taking care of customers again.

As he walked down the street, Luke wasn't really sure where he was going. He ended up on the bridge where he'd pushed Jess into the water a few years ago. That'd turned out well, not! He sat there rubbing his forehead. He loosened his hat and put it back on again. He needed to figure out his feelings about this.

* * *

"Hello Stars Hollow, it's me, Margaret!" Rory exclaimed as she opened the door to Luke's Diner.

"Rory," Luke shouted. She ran towards him and he picked her up in a hug, twirling her. "What are you doing here? Wow, you have changed." He smiled. Luke shook Jess's hand and mumbled a greeting.

"We came for dinner. Didn't mom tell you?"

"No, things have been a bit crazy lately, so she probably just forgot. Come on, sit down."

"Rory, my daughter!" Lorelai came bounding in the door. She embraced Rory. "Did I forget to tell Luke?" She asked noticing that he looked slightly confused. Rory nodded. Everything was as she remembered it.

"Whatever. He knows now." Rory replied.

"Hi, Jess." Lorelai hugged him.

"Hey, Lorelai," The hug was only a little awkward for him. "How are you?" He asked.

"I am doing okay, Jess. Thanks for asking." She cracked a smile, even though she didn't feel like it. He had changed, he was civil now. It was nice. It was going to be a good time to enjoy her daughter and soon to be son-in-law, she put her other troubles aside.

"I'll have Caesar whip something up for us. What'll you have?"

By nine-fifteen they were enjoying their hamburgers. Well, the girls and Jess were. Luke was having a bit more sensible dinner. It was great to see Jess and Rory again. They were different but somehow the same. Something's never changed.

* * *

Lorelai spent all day running around the Inn. Saturdays were especially busy, and the Inn was at full capacity. It was also short on help. Things had changed since she'd talked to Luke about 'it' and she needed to talk to him again. At six-forty five the hotel had settled down. Suddenly there was no one around, no hustle and no bustle. She dropped into a comfy chair in the lobby. She sighed and closed her eyes. It felt nice to sit.

"Lorelai," his calm deep voice requested that she open her eyes and look at him. She opened them.

"Luke, listen I want to talk to you. Sit down."

"Lorelai please let me." He pleaded.

"No, I have to say this first." She demanded.

"Fine," he gave in.

"I got it today. We're in the clear, don't worry." His expression changed from neutral to disappointed.

"Well, that's good." He replied. She could tell he didn't mean that.

"Luke, are you disappointed? I thought you'd be relieved or happy."

"I thought about it, Lorelai. Yeah, at first it confused and scared me, but I really thought about it. I realized that I was actually a little excited too. I mean, you and me have been a long time in the making. Believe me; I'm as surprised as you are. You know I always wanted to be there for you and Rory. I was maybe a tiny bit excited to start something new with you. Something that was ours."

"Luke!" She began to cry and stood up and came towards him. He met her and held her. "That was the most amazing, sweet thing you could have ever said. That you'd have been there for me, for us." She buried her head in his shoulder. "God, I love you." Her voice was muffled in his shoulder as a tear rolled down her cheek, wetting his soft flannel shirt.

He was willing to be the father of her child. He wanted to be with her, he was willing and happy to be there and love her. That was huge in Lorelai's life. No one was ever really stable in her life. Her parents were too stable and in their own way flaky, and Chris had never really wanted to be a part of Rory's or her life. She almost couldn't believe she had denied herself this relationship for as many years as she did.

He kissed the crown of her head and held her closer. "I love you too." He replied. "More than you'll ever know." He whispered. He wasn't letting her go. That wouldn't change. He was there for her, whatever. He had been before and he only cared about her more now. He couldn't ever consider leaving.

* * *


End file.
